


Mine!

by Canuck_Lex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author ships both, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Dimension Travel, F/F, F/M, Healthy Coulson, No Smut, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Philinda - Freeform, Protective Melinda May, Rider Deal What Rider Deal, phlint - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:51:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck_Lex/pseuds/Canuck_Lex
Summary: While Tony Stark is tracking down Infinity Stones in alternate dimensions, another Clint Barton decides to come along for backup.It’s too bad that Tony didn’t know that Clint’s ex-husband was alive on his Earth.It’s also unfortunate that Melinda May doesn’t share.





	Mine!

**Author's Note:**

> Have mercy, this is my first time writing Clint/Coulson. Or anything more than an implied anything.

“What the...”

”Sorry, Tony.”

Now, that was a lie, thought Tony Stark. Clint Barton looked anything but apologetic.

”I’m on a deadline, Barton. I appreciate the assist with the Time Stone, but I need to go after the next one.”

Clint shrugged.

”Don’t have anything going on at the moment, Tony. Thought I’d come see what another me is up to.”

”What about your family...the farm?”

”No family. No farm. Don’t know what I’d do with a cow. And there’s been no one since...”

”Bozhe Moi!” 

Natasha’s face turned pale as she entered the room and saw the two men.

”Thanks, Nat, in a rush, can you...” 

Tony waved in Clint’s direction.

Nat nodded slowly, taking careful steps towards Clint.

”Great, off to catch the next one....”

Tony ran out the door. 

There was a shout. 

“Fuck me...no. I can’t deal with this now. **You**...and **_you_**...stay. We will have words later...”

Nat chuckled.

”I see that Tony ran into my surprise.”

Clint smiled.

”He's pretty similar to my Tony, rushing off before getting briefed”

Nat frowned.

”Your Tony? You’re from a different dimension?”

At Clint’s nod, she continued, “Nobody’s seen our Clint since Thanos. Or his family. I hoped...” 

Her voice broke slightly at the end.

”Hey, it’s ok.” 

Clint gathered her into his arms and held his long-time partner.

”Tony’ll set things right, he always does.” he murmured into her blonde locks.

The two continued to hold each other until the sounds of someone else entering the room registered with them.

Clint looked up at the newcomers.

”Oh, God...”

”What is it...”

Clint gently let go of her, and stumbled towards the pair.

”You’re alive...”

The man took on a sheepish expression.

“My death was... _Mmph_!”

Clint didn’t let him finish his sentence, instead, he grabbed him and kissed him passionately, grabbing his jacket, and pulling him close.

It lasted for about 5 glorious seconds.

Clint felt arms grabbing him from behind, ripping him away, and sending him to the floor. He recognized his attacker quite quickly.

”May? What the hell...”

”You keep your damn hands off him, Barton.”  Melinda May growled, taking up a protective stance in front of a stunned Phil Coulson. “I'm the only one who who gets to kiss him. Especially like that!”

”I’m not sure why Barton’s kissing me in the first place, Mel.” gasped Phil.

”Because you’re my husband! And I haven’t seen you since...” 

”Loki?” Phil asked gently.

Clint buried his head in his hands.

The remaining three stared at each other.

”This is...awkward...” observed Nat.

* * *

 "Different dimensions...that's new."  
  
The four were seated around the table. Nat had finally silenced the back and forth snarking between May and Clint by making Phil sit next to her.  
  
"Not really." objected May. "You could say that when we prevented Talbot from destroying the world, we all spun off into another dimension."  
  
"Except Deek. Good kid. Didn't deserve that."  
  
Phil looked over at Clint.  
  
"So, in your world, we were..."  
  
"Married." confirmed Clint. "Pined for 5 years, together for 5 years, married when it became legal."  
  
"And they never put Coulson through the TAHITI process?" asked May.  
  
Clint shook his head.  
  
"Even I'm not so sure about TAHITI, May." observed Nat. "All I know is that I got word from Bobbi Morse that I needed to pickup two castaways on Tahiti after Wakanda."  
  
"Another story for another time, OK, Nat?" asked Phil.  
  
He looked at Clint.  
  
"Can't imagine how you're holding up." he said.  
  
Clint gave him a rueful grin.  
  
"You know me, Sir. Always wanting something I can't have."  
  
May rolled her eyes.  
  
"Can the pity party, Barton. You two were _married._ It took me the end of the world to get just one bloody kiss. Even then he kissed my LMD before me."  
  
"Really, Sir?" Barton gave a half-hearted smirk.  
  
Phil sighed.  
  
"I really shouldn't have confessed that."  
  
He stood up.  
  
"I'm going to get something to drink. Anyone else?"  
  
At their nods, Phil escaped into the kitchen.  
  
He rested his head against the fridge. This was becoming more stressful, minute by minute.  
  
Melinda slipped in behind him. He gave her a wry grin.  
  
"Not the homecoming we envisioned, huh?"  
  
She held him from behind, resting against his back.  
  
"Say the word, Phil, and we'll be gone again."  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"No, they need us for a bit while Tony and the rest collect the gems. We can go back to retirement afterwards."  
  
"That was the shortest retirement on SHIELD records."  
  
"Maybe.”  
  
He turned around and kissed her gently, briefly, savoring how they fit together.  
  
"Mel...do me a favour."  
  
"You want me to lay off Barton."  
  
"Just a little bit."  
  
Phil looked into May’s eyes.  
  
"I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere. He's getting Tony to take him back as soon as he gets back. This is hard on him too, love."  
  
May sighed, and Phil stroked her hair.  
  
"You thought I was dead once, too...and you didn't love me like that yet."  
  
May gave a small huff, but leaned against his chest.  
  
"All right."  
  
Phil opened the fridge and pulled out several bottles, handing them over to May.  
  
"He kisses you again, though...." she warned.  
  
Phil chuckled, and made his way out the door.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful, the four of them keeping an eye on the chaotic world that Thanos had left behind.

When asked about his world, Clint described how his Avengers team was a mobile strike unit, usually operating under a HYDRA-free SHIELD's auspices.

"But they're usually pretty cool about side missions. As long as we keep things relatively low key."

He laughed.

"Sometimes, that's a little easier said than done."

He had been quite a bit more relaxed after Phil and May had come back from the kitchen, hovering at a more...respectful distance. However, Nat wasn't quite looking Phil in the eyes.

Phil smelled a rat. Hopefully, it wouldn't be something May would want to defend his honour over. Again.

Nat asked, "So it's you, me, Tony, Cap, Bucky, the twins, and Bruce?"

"Thor, when he's on world. With all the newcomers we're really thinking of splitting off into two and making a West Coast Avengers to handle that side of the world."  Clint leaned back in his chair. "That would allow us to bring in some of the new people. Stark's kid, my Katie, some of the guys from Harlem. Maybe Quake, but she's more or less with the other Inhumans these days."

Phil leaned forward.

"Daisy has her powers over there too? Quake?"

"Yeah," Clint looked at Phil curiously. "I think they're grooming her to be their next leader."

"Over here, she got her powers with us. Was the closest thing I had to a daughter." Phil smiled.

"Huh. My Phil and I were talking adopting before...Can I meet her?" asked Clint.

"She and the rest of our team went off after Fitz into space." May responded. "I'm sure you'll be long gone before they get back."

Phil shot her a warning look.

Clint considered May a moment, then grinned.

"Hey Nat, any reason we need to keep an eye on these things all the time?"

"I guess FRIDAY could notify us if anything flared up."

"Good." He cocked his head at May. "I'd love to see if you match up with the May I know."

"Barton..." started Phil. "Her leg..."

"Love to." said May sweetly.

" _May_...."

"Two out of three?" Clint asked as he and May moved towards the door.

"Of course...not that we'll need three." she responded as they exited.

Phil looked after them in horror. Nat smirked.

"Come on, Phil. Do we really want to leave them alone together?" she asked.

"They're gonna be the death of me." muttered Phil, getting to his feet and following them.

Natasha smirked evily.  
  
"No, I'm going to be the death of you. Once we have more time to discuss where you've been since New York."  
  
"Here and there..." Phil looked at his ex-agent. "It's not going to be that easy, isn't it."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"You want to tell me what you and Clint have cooked up?"  
  
The smirk got wider.  
  
_"Nope."_  
  
"He's not our Clint, Nat."  
  
Nat's eyes narrowed.  
  
"I owe my Clint. He might be dusted. I might never be able to pay that off. So I'll pay it over to this version."  
  
Phil sighed.  
  
"Fair enough."  
  
They walked on, Natasha linking her arm through his.  
  
"Besides, our Clint would be **all** for this. Isn't it nice to know they both love you?"  
  
Phil didn't dignify that with a response.

* * *

As the day drew to a close, Phil thought it could've gone worse.  
  
As she had predicted, May didn't need the three bouts to beat Clint. However, Clint did manage to make her break out into a sweat, and the look that she gave him at the end was one of grudging respect.  
  
Next, they had hit the range, where Clint proceeded to turn the tables and beat May while shooting backwards, sideways, standing on his head, and whatever bizarre positions he could think of. However, it was not by much, and Phil thought he saw a professional nod of respect between the two afterward.  
  
He hoped that had broken the ice. It would be nice to spend whatever time was left with the lady he loved and his most favorite agent.  
  
Then Lance and Bobbi showed up. Phil supposed he should've expected that, given that Bobbi had made the call to bring them back in.  
  
As Bobbi and Clint got dinner together, apparently they had been a thing over there at some point, Hunter slid in next to Phil.  
  
"So...you and _Hawkeye_..."  
  
Phil narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"Don't start."  
  
Lance chuckled.  
  
"Nothing personal, mate. Uh, sir. I mean, I can completely see why their Bobbi went for him. I don't lean that way, myself, but even I'd be tempted."  
  
"Not my type, Hunter." called Clint.  
  
"You see, that's the thing.” Hunter shot back. “Bobbi, I get. But _Coulson_? What's the type there?"  
  
Before Hunter could continue any further, a kitchen knife whizzed unerringly by his ear, quivering into the kitchen wall.  
  
"My type, Hunter, is bad-assed compassion and competence wrapped in snark who looks damn good in a suit."  
  
Clint stalked out the door.  
  
Phil sighed, slapped Hunter across the back of his head (" _OW!_ ") and followed Clint out.  
  
Clint stood out on the patio, looking into the gathering dusk. He didn't turn his head as Phil joined him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Clint looked at Phil in surprise.  
  
"Not your fault, boss."  
  
"Hunter is..."  
  
"Hunter." Clint nodded in understanding. "A man without filters."  
  
"As long as he's among friends."  
  
"Yeah, I know guys like that."  
  
Silence descended.  
  
"Were they good years?" Phil asked quietly.  
  
"The best."  
  
"Were you happy, Clint?"  
  
Clint turned to Phil, a shimmer of...something...in his eyes.  
  
"I was never happier. With anyone."  
  
"Then I'm glad."  
  
Clint put a hand on Phil's arm.  
  
"I've missed you. Every. damn. day." he confessed.  
  
The corners of Phil's eyes crinkled.  
  
"I haven't seen my Clint in five, nearly six years. I was never allowed to tell him and the rest I was alive. A number of reasons, some better than others." Phil hesitated for a moment.  "I missed him too. Terribly."  
  
"Just not like that?"  
  
Phil shook his head.  
  
"No, I'm sorry. But I'm glad another Phil Coulson did somewhere else."  
  
Clint turned away, and resumed his gaze.  
  
"I never thought there'd be a universe where you and I didn't end up together."  
  
Phil sighed, and rested against the balcony.  
  
"Clint, you were one of my very best friends. You were one of the people I trusted with just about everything. The only thing we weren't were lovers. But I stood up beside you when you married Laura. Well, behind Natasha, to be perfectly honest."  
  
Phil slid his arm around Clint's shoulders, and felt the younger man lean into his touch. He sighed. When he was handling Strike Team Delta, he had always tried to give his agents what they needed. He wasn't about to stop now.  
  
Phil gathered Clint into a hug and held him as he cried, rubbing his back. After a moment, Clint pulled back.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Better?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"Want me to take over dinner and you take Hunter down to the mats?"  
  
"Hell no, Sir." Clint turned to go inside. "My Phil could and did burn water."

* * *

 Halfway through dinner, the bell began to ring. Nat looked up in alarm.  
  
"That's the proximity alarm. Someone's on base."  
  
As everyone stood up, Nat ordered "Coulson, Clint, you're on watch here in control. May, with me, Bobbi, you and Lance."  
  
As they moved towards the door, Clint quickly caught up with Natasha. Shaking his head, he murmured some words in Russian. Glancing at Phil, her face softened for a moment, and then responded. Clint frowned and nodded, letting her go.  
  
As they set up in control, Phil rubbed the back of his neck.  
  
"Want to tell me now, Barton?"  
  
Clint stilled.  
  
"I know that you and Nat are up to something."  
  
"Course you do."  
  
"Is this real? Or is this to get everyone out of the base? Everyone being May?"  
  
Clint kept his eyes on the control panel. He sighed.  
  
"This alarm? This is real. But yeah, we had something like that planned later on tonight. Get May out of the room, I'd get one chance to sweep you off your feet. But...it wouldn't have been real. And that would have been wrong. For both of us."  
  
Phil joined him at the booth, watching the screens.  
  
"I'm glad you figured that out, Clint."  
  
"So am I." came a very familiar voice from behind them.  
  
Whirling around, Phil stepped in front of Clint and activated the shield on his arm, brandishing it at the newcomers.  
  
Two men stood at the back. One older one, dressed in red and blue robes, looked fairly annoyed at the situation. The other, dressed sharply in a suit and tie, stepped forward and gently poked at the eagle in the middle.  
  
"That," Phil Coulson said, removing his sunglasses, "is cool."  
  
"Thanks." Phil said, lowering it a little.  
  
"You want to turn that off, err..Phil? Clint and I need to talk." Coulson said, his lips quirking a little.  
  
"Clint Barton's under my protection." Phil responded.  
  
"From what Strange has told me, he's under my protection." Coulson swallowed. "Or he will be, if he wants."  
  
Phil groaned, deactivating the shield.  
  
"That was particularly bad."  
  
"I try."  
  
Coulson held out his hand. There was a gold ring on it.  
  
"Clint. Love. It's me."  
  
Phil moved out the way. Clint looked stunned.  
  
Somewhat similar to Natasha earlier today, come to think of it.  
  
"Phil..."  
   
Clint didn't move.  
  
Phil moved over to...Strange, did Coulson call him? About as good of a name as any.  
  
"Love, please. We need to talk, and there's not much time."  
  
"You..." Clint's mouth began to work. "You bastard. You were dead."  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. Please...be angry with me tomorrow. Trust me tonight?"  
  
Clint took one, two steps. Then he was in Coulson's arms, kissing him like he'd never stop.  
  
Phil coughed and turned to Strange.  
  
"Coulson said not a lot of time. Can I get the Cliffs Notes version, Strange?"  
  
"Doctor Strange."  
  
Phil pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at Strange again.  
  
"Please?"  
  
Strange kept his eyes on the two men.  
  
"Earlier on today, Clint Barton, as Ronin, assisted your Tony Stark in stealing my Time Stone from Kamar-Taj. Wong is not happy about this. In following it through the dimensions, I saw what was happening here and why Stark took it." Strange looked at Phil. "You have my condolences."  
  
"Thank you. I believe Tony is trying to fix things."  
  
"He is, and he is on the right track. But by taking the Gems, he is creating cracks in the dimensional boundaries. Small cracks, enough to bring an Infinity Stone through. Clint Barton, on the other hand..."  
  
"Is a much larger crack." concluded Phil. "I've had some experiences with other dimensions bleeding into this one. Is it dangerous?"  
  
"Not if I get them home." Strange cleared his throat. "Gentlemen, could you continue this over in our dimension? I'm sure we could find you a room somewhere there."  
  
Clint looked up, his tear-streaked face shining. "Is there time to say good-bye? To Nat and the rest."  
  
Coulson shook his head.  
  
"I'm afraid not. We really need to get going."  
  
"I'll tell them." Phil answered.  
  
Strange began to make passes with his hands.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
The three looked at Phil, who approached Coulson. Coulson arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Before you go...I know why I had to stay away, but what about you?"  
  
Coulson's ears turned pink.  
  
"You were married to Clint.” Phil persisted, "What kept you away?"  
  
"Loki's spear missed by less than an inch." Coulson explained. "But when I coded on the table, the mind stone trapped my consciousness in the Gauntlet. It put me in a coma. Fury told everyone was dead, thought it would be easier that way. When our Wanda destroyed the stone, in our fight against Thanos, I was freed, and back to where I belonged."  
  
"What Director Coulson is failing to mention is that because he was trapped, he was able to prevent Thanos from fully using the Stones." said Strange dryly.    
  
"To finish, no one knew I was alive, and there...may...be side effects we don't know about. SHIELD decided it was in everyone's best interest to keep me dead, but to put me where I always wanted to be."  
  
Coulson pulled out a badge. Instead of the familiar shield, was another logo.  
  
"I'm the Director of the Sentient World Observation and Response Department."  
  
Phil rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just say SWORD!"  
  
"We're working it." deadpanned Coulson. He looked over at Clint fondly. "When Dr. Strange was tracing Clint, he found me first. When I heard what had happened, well, I decided I had been dead long enough."  
  
"Too long." agreed Clint.  
  
"You won't leave him again," demanded Phil. "I mean it, Coulson. I'll cross the dimensions to kick your ass."  
  
"I'm sure you will," smirked Coulson. "But there'll be no need. Unless he wants to leave."  
  
Clint's hand tightened fractionally around Coulson's.  
  
"And speaking of leave..." suggested Strange.  
  
Coulson and Clint nodded. Strange harrumphed, and began making his passes.  
  
Coulson clapped Phil on the shoulder.  
  
"Thank you. For looking out for him."  
  
"Of course."  
  
Clint quickly hugged Phil.  
  
"Tell May I'm glad...if I wasn't here, that you have someone competent watching over you."  
  
Phil smiled.  
  
"I have the best."  
  
The portal opened. Hand in hand, Clint and Coulson walked through.  
  
Strange turned back.  
  
"Tell Stark to destroy the stones afterwards. Who knows what can come through those types of cracks?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm very familiar with that issue."  
  
"Agent Coulson. One last thing. There is a safe house in the Bella Coola region, in British Columbia. Your Bruce Banner used it once. I believe that you should check it out. As soon as possible."  
  
"We will. Thank you."  
  
Strange nodded, and the portal closed. The proximity alert shut off.  
  
Phil picked up his com.  
  
"All teams, all clear. Back to base."  
  
"Phil, are you sure?"  
  
"Affirmative, May. Barton's been...retrieved."  
  
"About damn time."  
  
"Nat, they couldn't wait to say goodbye, but, I think a trip to Canada is in order."  
  
"Come on sir, _so_ transparent. Trying to get everyone off the base so you and May can...  **OWWW**! Was that necessary, Bobs?"  
  
"Your kneecaps, next time. I won't use the ICER either."  
  
Phil smiled.  
  
"Get back, everyone, and we'll debrief."  
  
"That's what she sa..."  
  
" **HUNTER!** "

* * *

  **CODA**  
  
"Base, this is Avengers-1."  
  
"Reading you loud and clear, Avengers-1."  
  
"Sir, we have Agent Barton. And his family. Permission to land?"  
  
"Granted, Nat. Welcome home."

**Author's Note:**

> So in a vain attempt to recover from IW and Agents of SHIELD angst, I started looking for happy Coulson stories. Most of them had the Coulson/Clint tag so I went back to the beginning. The 2011 beginning. I am now somewhere in 2016.
> 
> I know, it turned out more Phlint than Phlinda, but once Clint got going I couldn’t get him to stop. Maybe I’ll do a follow up from May’s POV. If she lets me.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
